Percy Jackson quest for the broken soul
by OKdemigod
Summary: mrs.o'lery dies this is percy's quest to fix her broken soul all right go to rick riordan
1. it begins

percy pov

i was sitting in the throne room on Olympus and waiting for the hunters and Artemis. they will pay for what they have done !

flashback

i was sparring with Mrs.O'Leary and all of the sudden a arrow was sprouting from her side. as quick as i could i picked up the hell hound(that is no easy feat)and flashed to Apollo's Temple. i immediately was faced with a flash of light and there stood Apollo he took Mrs.O'Leary and set her down on a medical table and began operating on her after only half an hour he came out and said "the arrow was celestial bronze and it scratched her heart it...destroyed her soul "he said handing me a arrow i new when i saw a hunters arrow

flashback end

with a flash of light i saw Artemis and her hunters Zeus thundered "how dare a hunter kill a pet of my favorite minor god,this is an outrage" Artemis looked shocked and replied "i have no idea what your talking about" Zeus held up the arrow a hunters arrow to be exact. with a gasp from all but Zeus ,Apollo, hades,and i the hunters started quietly talking amongst them selves ."silence " Zeus bellowed causing thunder and lightning to sound in the throne room "step forwards now who ever did this and your punishment shall be minor" Zeus said with a boom of thunder quickly a girl 15 or 16 steeped forwards and shakily replied "i saw the hell hound attacking a person i was too far away to see the person but killed the beast all the same" Zeus listened and thought for a moment and said "hunter i Zeus king of the gods punish you to be his immortal servant until he fades and you will fade with him" a collective gasp from everyone except Zeus "but she is a hunter "screamed Artemis "not anymore "Zeus said coldly "stay here Artemis i want to talk after the meeting "Zeus said with a hint of disappointment "meeting augured " Zeus bellowed with flashes of most of the Olympians left all that remain was Apollo,Zeus, hades,Poseidon,Artemis,Ares,the hunter, and i the gods shrank down into human form they walked to me (i was sitting in the back of the throne room hidden in a shadow) hades got there first "Percy i am truly sorry for your loss as such i have a gift he brought 2 three headed hell hounds out of his cloak one was pure white with a black dot on each head and the other was pure black with a white dot on each of its heads "thank you "i shakily replied as i took both puppies "they each will be as powerful as Cerberus when they are full groan "he said by now all the gods and the ex-hunter had arrived Aries steeped forwarders and said "this ring holds the soul of the Lydian Drakon it can only be killed by me or my children"he said handing me a ring engraved with a picture of a drakon "and this sword holds five souls three you can make permanent they stay in the sword and only you can summon them to Battle, i took the liberty of adding the Nemean lion,Manticore,and the Lernaean Hydra" "i excepted the gift and for adding the thee souls i make them permanent as a thank you "i said while ares handed me the long narrow blood red sword and the ring then Apollo steeped forwards i have 2 gifts one a backpack with infinite storage space and no weight he said handing me a black backpack the next is this he said handing me a canteen it has what ever drink you want in it from water to nectar after that Poseidon steeped forwards and said i gift to you a hundred Hippocampi for your island" Zeus steeped forwards and said "i give you one hundred Venti (horse wind spirits) " "thank you Poseidon and Zeus " i said i turned to the ex-hunter and what i saw surprised me she had on a necklace that was plain except for my symbol of power ,riptide i gave a questioning look to Zeus "a symbol of that she is in your service" Zeus said with a nod to her "what is your name "i ask ""Rachel" she said quietly with a look at the symbol on the necklace Artemis breathed a sigh of relief Rachel gave a nervous look to her and Artemis replied"Rachel you will be fine, i know this boy " with that i flipped down my hood letting everyone see my face sad as it was. Apollo gave me a look of sympathy then out of nowhere hades blacked out and Apollo eyes rolled back in his head green smoke poured from his mouth and he said

the fallen hound shall rise again

a shattered soul he shall mend

at the final peace one shall die

on the run you shall find

a unlikely alli

there the hound shall rise again

against all odd they will win

at that Apollo pasted out and fell to the ground and hades woke up he looked scare and said"a peace of Mrs.O'Leary's soul fell into my palace "at that he handed me a piece of black crystal holding the crystal it reminded me of all the years spent after defeating Gaea all 27 years the 22 years after annabeth died and my quest to kill the drakon that did it now i must go on a quest to rebuild Mrs.O'Leary's soul .

flashback

annabeth pov

the horn sounded that means a new camper is close i run up half blood hill and see a drakon chasing a kid he had blond hair and blue eyes i charge into Battle and fought the drakon i was dogeing every attacker it could throw at me but its tail came out of nowhere and hit me in the head at that moment i saw thanos and stood up to see most of the older campers charge into Battle two ran up to me and picked me up but i didn't move i just stood there as they carried my body back to camp at that moment i realized what had happened its tail had snapped my neck and at that i walked away with thanos to go to the underworld

flashback end

percy pov

i had been on a quest when annabeth died when i got back the Olympians offered me godhood again and i accept it i became the god of quests,adventure,hero's,swordsmanship as god of the quest i didn't have a palace i had a tent and was always on a quest whatever it may be i ran into the hunters on a handful of occasions over the last 27 years and lots had changed the rest of the 7 Nico,and Clarissa and partial immortality like the hunters i mainly went to camp Olympus (camp halfbood and camp Jupiter combined after the end of the titan and giant wars) to go on quest with campers as a traid with gods magical items,favors,i o u's,and other thing that they would give me to protect there kids on important quests


	2. a map for the quest

percy pov

hades apollo zeus and i telliported hades palace we walked for twenty minutes or so and then after many confuseing turns twistes and doorwaies we were in a library with hundreds of books hades looked for a few minutes and finaly found what he was looking for "any chance you'll tell us why were here "zues asked "yes , i know how to make a map to the soul crystels "he said opening the book "ah, here it is tooth of a siren,scale of a drakon,water of the styx,and spine of a manticor" hades said "ok, we have a drakon scale and a manticor spine" hades and i will get the styx water, if you and apollo will get the siren tooth "zeus said happily "agreed"all of us said quickly apollo and i quickly telliported to the sirens lare "here, put these in it will stop the sirens magic from affecting you" apollo said handing me some ear plugs i put them in and looked around we were on a recked ship it was realy foggie out and i could see other ships around us "search the ships call out when you find one "apollo said in my mind "got it "i replied mentaly i whent below deck it was a coridoor five doors on each side and one at the end i didnt want to be traped so i whent for the closest door i tried the nob locked i took a step back and kicked it in i rushed in riptide raised i looked around a skeliton in the corner scrach marks on the walls a nothing i whent and kicked in the next door nothing again nothinon the third door i heard somthing i kicked in the door and saw a vary starteled rat the next door was nothing as that whent for three more doors on the next door i kicked it in and the room was half flooded i saw a chest i walked closer and saw a note taged to the chest with a imperial gold dagger it was about eight inches long a bout a inch wide and a half inch thick the chest was held closed with two chaines and a lock i looked at the note "i haden last survivor of the SS Waratah have traped the imortal siren queen in this chest DO NOT OPEN " haden must be the skeliton i saw in the first room i took off my back pack and pushed it around the chest as i zipped closed my bag i told apollo mentaly "got one " and he flashed in front of me "where's the tooth "he asked mentaly"i got the hole siren in my bag " i said in his mind i saw him break down laghing "let's go back to uncle hades apollo said and we flashed to his palace zeus and hades were there hades then said "styx said " if percy wants the water so bad he can come and get it himself"" most gods know that styx has a huge crush on me sigh "ok, lets go " i said to the three gods and we flashed to styx palace wich turns out to be a cabin on the river styx i knock twice and after a secont styx opens up the door near instantly blushing "styx, i need water out of your river " i said to the black haired brown eyed goddes in front of my "zeus and hades came by erlyier and said the same thing "i'll owe you one "is all i said "deal "she said handing me a glass bottel of water we flashed back to hades palace in the library i opened my bag and pulled out the chest "what is that "asked zeuse i simply handed him the note i got out my new sword and summoned the manticor and drakon i took a scake from the drakon and a spike from the manticor befor slaming the but of my sword into the lock shattering it and kicked the chest over a half human falf fish fell out it had a black scaly tail blond hair blue eyes and razor sharp teeth charge i screemed me dracon and manticor rushed it dracon was nearly instantly knocked unconches and manticor is starting to get drowsy from the singing i start to feel sleepy so i charg it i hit it across the blade withe the flat of my blade it swings it arm with razor sharp webbed claws and lands a hit across my right leg i slash at it causeing it to jump back prety fast fo no legs i look over to see apollo and zeus out cold and hades pluging his ears but looking tiredthe manticor fired five spines as a last dich attempt to wound it it landed two and a tooth was sent flying hades dived for it just after grabing it he fell asleep with it in his hand i telliported the sieren over the pit that fell to tartrus and fell asleep i felt somone shacking my sholder i opened my eyes to find a nervos persephone standing over me i stood up and looked at my watch 3:42 am only out thirty minutes then i looked at the date four dayies i was asleep for for dayies i look around and saw perfict blackmail hades and zeus were cuddeling i summoned a camra took ten or twelve photos and decided to wake apollo up to see this i kicked his leg a coupel of times then he woke up he looked at the sceen in front of him and said "maby zues is the next queen of olympus" we both fell down laghing so hard as to wake up the two sleeping gods who looked realy embarreses hades just got up and started combining the stuff we got for the map he grouned up he manticor spine and the drakon tooth and mixed them with the styx water then he said som enchantment and the sieren tooth started to move and mark in the thick black sludg after forty or so minutes it stoped and stuck its self in the top right corner of it and in a bright light i had a map the pieces were in lotus hotel and casino,ogygia,labyrinth,mount tampalpais(atlas prison),anchorage alaska,the Colosseum in rome and disney world


	3. running with the hydra's

I flashed out of hades palace to San Francisco nobody flashes to the top because once a minor god got caught under the sky with atlas i start to walk to mount tam as im walking i see two or thee monsters peaking at me then I turn the corner and see two hydras blocking my path and a third behind it so i did the only natural thing to do i turned around and ran about five blocks from were the chase started i run past a diner and see the titan atlas in the window eating a burger he jumps up runs out side i stop if im going to die ill fight a titan he picked up a spear and stabs the first hydra i throw a bottle of greek fire at the next and turn to see atlas with a spear throo the third we nervously walk back into the diner

listen I want to defect to the gods side atlas said

prove it I snapped in response he thinks for a minute

I atlas swear to chaos never to betray the gods or Olympus until the day i fade atlas said

why do you want to join the gods I said

you defeated the titan and giant armies when you were only a demi god now that you are a god the titans and giants don't stand a chance ever again atlas said

I look over the titan in his human form military style haircut tight-fitting black shirt and camo cargo did you get out from under the sky I ask

tricked a demi god to get a piston from Hephaestus junk yard .now that metal man is gone its easy the titan said in response

can I get you any thing the waitress said

blueberry milk shake I said

alright honey she said and walked back to behind the counter

if you help me find something I'll put in a good word to the Olympians and help you

deal the titan said

here you go the waitress said setting down my milk shake

for the next twenty minutes te talked about the titan and giant wars and about how rumors of my power got a lot of monsters to leave the army when we were done with food we flashed to Olympus Zeus throw his master bolt at the titan

STOP I yelled

he is here peacefully

I wont fall for this treachery Zeus said angrily

he swore loyalty I responded and ill let him travel with me on my quests

okay but he can't bo on Olympus until I trust him

that fine atlas said

what do we need to find eight of these I said pulling the soul crystal out of my bag

a soul crystal I saw one land on my mountain atlas said pulling one out of his pocket i open the map and see the peace is now on Olympus

hand me that I said

he shrugs and hands me the crystal what blessed monster do you intend to bring back atlas said in response

mrs.o leary I say what is a blessed monster I ask

it is a monster that was blessed by one or more gods atlas said

so that's why most monsters don't have crystals i said

hay you want to scare my daughter atlas said one of the crystals is there any way

shure i said in response lets scare calypso

we flashed to Ogygia to find calypso but al we found were Festus foot prints

he actually came back i remarked

who atlas said

leo i said back

found the crystal atlas yelled and sprang up

ow my back he said

we held the crystals close together they had a faint pull to each other as we brought them to each other they pulled harder than one flew out of atlas' hand and as soon as it touched the one in mine there was a flash of light and the crystal was now the size of a softball

that was ... unexpected i said

ya was all atlas said while rubbing his eye's

im tiered atlas said unexpectedly

your the titan of endurance i said in response

doesnt mean i dont get tiered he said i only got out from under the sky a few hours before i ran into you i havent slept in decades

fine we can sleep on my island i said

you have a island he said surprised

ya my dad gave it to me as a gift for becoming a god i said to the titan

we flashed to my island walked from the dock up the path to my tho story island home decorated in a beach styal we entered my house

i only come here to resupplied ,sleep and relax when im not on a quest guest bedroom is down the hall on the right bathroom is right across from it

i walk into my room plop down on the king size bed and fell right too sleep i saw camp Olympus (camp halfblood and camp jupiter came together after the wars) newest Rome was next to new Athens everything was fine as usual then i woke up i looked at the clock it was ten a.m. seven hours of sleep i walk into the kitchen and sit at the tabel a air spirits brings me a plat of blue eggs and blue Canadian bacon after a few minutes of eating atlas walks in i take a drink of my coffee

mourning i say

morning he said back

i just realized we didn't combine the peace from mount tam i said

here he said taking the peace out of his pocket and handing it to me the flew to each other and the flash and they were now the rough outline of a hell-hound

wow atlas said surprised

i didnt think it would make anything he said

me nether i said back i walk to the wall it has quest ideas i pin a paper up that said find leo and calypso i thought

were to next he said


	4. death breath

To the labyrinth I said

or the casino atlas said back

maybe Disney I commented

all of the sudden we were flashed to Hades throne room in the underworld

Percy I don't trust this titan IM sending my son nice with you as long as you travel with atlas Hades said

fine with me I said as long as you help with the labyrinth it is in a state of decay science Daedalus's death parts are collapsing and cavein's are happening constantly

Fine ,but I still don't trust atlas ...by The way who is holding the sky

o a piston is holding the sky atlas said

hhhhm Hades said you might want to check every now and then so the sky doesn't fall on us

we'll check every two weeks I said hastily

OK Hades said

Dad what did you want me to do this time nico said PERCY nico yelled as he saw me and ran to hug me

who are you he asked looking at atlas

don't recognize me without the sky on my back demi-god atlas said causing nico to jump back and draw his sword

Calm down nico he joined Olympus I said hastily

fine nico said with a nervous look on his face

nico you will travel with Percy and atlas Hades said

WHAT nico yelled at his father causing me to laugh and atlas to fake looking hurt with so much sarcasm you could cut it

you will go Hades said in a a commanding voice

fine nico spat

I looked at nico he still looked like he was twenty one

hay nico why do you look so young I said querisly

Apple of immortality he said I stole one when I was nine-teen and weighted two years to eat it

huh is all I said how did you get one

shadow traveled to a high branch and picked a Apple before landon could get to me he said

cool I had to get mine the old fashion way and bring it to Demeter who tried to grow another golden Apple tree I said

OK IM bored get out of my throne room Hades said finally speaking after watching our hole conversation

nico were going to the Lotus Hotel to get a magic artifact it will look like a black Cristal I said looking nico in the eye alright IM just here because my dad sent me he said but I will help you find it

We flashed to the lotus hotel and casino

split up and find it atlas said looking around

Alright I said

fine nico said

we split up I went to the right the arcade I looked and looked everywhere but couldn't find it people kept handing me stuff a platinum card drinks but I didn't eat any of the cookies I remember last time I stopped and played a few games on the way space invaders,Gilligan,tetras,the claw machine ,and eventually working my way up to modern games I played and won a few games of pool and eventually ran into a vary drunk titan let him party I thought he just got out from under the sky I ran into nico he was going to the bunny jumping I went with him we eventually got bored and went to the water park the slides were look two hundred feet tall it was awesome we went to the amusement park and got separated he'll be fine I said to myself


End file.
